t'appartenir
by ylg
Summary: Claudine :: Sous sa patte de velours, la chatte cache des griffes acérées. ::Luce/Claudine, léger SM::
1. Luce

Titre : Je suis à toi  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Claudine à l'école  
Genre : masochisme  
Couple : Luce / Claudine  
Rating : PG –13 / T  
Disclaimer : les petites demoiselles sont la propriété de Colette et d'un certain Willy qui a eu la chance incroyable de lui tenir lieu de mari. Je ne me fais pas de sous avec ces quelques lignes.  
Dédicace : pour Nelja copine de moi, cadeau de Noël en retard !

oOo

Les baisers, les caresses, c'est bien agréable, mais c'est tellement fugace… une vague de douceur, de plaisir, et puis plus rien. Elles ne peuvent pas passer leur vie à se toucher l'une l'autre, hélas. D'autant que si Luce en raffole, Claudine semble mépriser les cajoleries.

C'est pour ça que la fillette aime quand son amie laisse des marques sur sa peau. Griffure, morsure, gifle qui marbre ses joues d'un joli rose… ça fait mal, c'est vrai, mais pas tant que ça, après tout. Beaucoup moins que de se tordre une cheville ou de souffrir d'un rhume qui vous brûle la gorge à n'en plus finir.

Ça fait un peu mal, juste un instant, puis l'endroit touché chauffe doucement, picote, et ça en est presque agréable. Puis surtout, il reste une trace, et Claudine prend toujours soin d'en dessiner une nouvelle avant que l'ancienne ait entièrement disparu.

Luce se dit que Claudine fait très attention à elle, pour ainsi s'assurer que sa peau porte toujours la marque de ses caresses. D'autant plus qu'elle est la seule à les recevoir. Tous les autres, elle leur parle, elle leur sourit, elle les regarde de loin, mais Luce est la seule que Claudine touche. Les marques laissées par Claudine sur la peau de Luce semblent clamer au monde entier : voyez, celle-ci est mienne ! même si bien sûr, le monde entier ne voit jamais sa peau de jeune fille, puisque seule Claudine a le droit de la toucher.

Alors oui, tout ça fait que Luce aime que Claudine se fasse chatte et la griffe, la morde, même lui tire les cheveux. Quand elle les brosse, le soir, elle recueille les cheveux volants en se disant « c'est peut-être ma Claudine qui les a arrachés » et les garde précieusement… un jour, elle pourra en remplir un oreiller.

Mais plus encore, elle aime ces trop rares fois où Claudine, de tigresse, se fait câline, et pose ses lèvres dans son cou, au creux de la clavicule. Et qu'elle l'embrasse là, jusqu'à ce que la peau devienne rouge sous le baiser, sans jamais faire mal.


	2. Claudine

Titre : Je ne t'appartiens pas  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Claudine à l'école  
Genre : sadisme  
Couple : Claudine / Luce, et Fanchette entre elles deux.  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : toujours à Colette, mais ça m'est égal, je ne voudrais pas de Claudine pour petite amie !

oOo

Fanchette vient agacer Claudine dans sa lecture. Obstinément, la chatte blanche réclame ses caresses, se frotte à sa maîtresse. Si elle a de beaux yeux d'or semblables à ceux de Mlle Aimée, son attitude rappelle celle de la petite Luce, toujours à quémander des baisers qu'elle n'obtient pour ainsi dire jamais. Pour Fanchette, Claudine a toujours une caresse à donner, un compliment à susurrer pour satisfaire la soif d'amour. Contrairement à la jeune écolière, la beauté féline, elle, aura tout son content.

Peut-être parce que contrairement à Luce, si d'aventure sa maîtresse est d'humeur peu câline, Fanchette se fait entendre à coups de griffes. Là où la fillette renonce tristement à cajoler, l'animale exige impérieusement son dû. Elle s'assoira, souveraine, sur le livre de Claudine jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille reconnaisse son mauvais caractère et lui accorde un peu d'attention.

Claudine et Fanchette s'entendent à merveille, s'accordent dans leur sauvagerie. Quand elle obtient tout son soûl de câlineries, la chatte s'empare de la main qui la caresse et, de ses griffes, l'empêche de se retirer. De ses crocs, elle marque cette main comme sienne. Elle mordille, chatouille du bout des griffes, sans jamais faire vraiment mal, sans jamais laisser de blessure sanglante, mais tenant toujours cette main d'assez près pour l'empêcher de la quitter. Point besoin de trop en faire pour imposer sa volonté, il suffit de montrer clairement ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle peut faire.

Claudine aime sa chatte parce qu'elle est une bête sauvage, pas un simple tas de fourrure douce passif sous la caresse. Claudine aime bien sa petite Luce, aussi, parce que l'enfant se laisse traiter comme un chaton craintif entre ses pattes de fauve. Mais elle traite Fanchette d'égale à égale, parce qu'elles peuvent se mesurer l'une à l'autre, et traite Luce en animal domestique, parce que la pauvrette est incapable de mieux.


End file.
